


Don't You Misfire (fill me up)

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [36]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, and gwil is really hot, ben is really horny, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Ben hated his observational skills,For context; he never used to notice all the little things about Gwil, but now, after all this time, he was starting to really appreciate them…like, really appreciate them, and it made his life absolute hell.akaben is thirsty over gwil (just like 80% of the population)





	Don't You Misfire (fill me up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themundaneweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okay, this is dedicated to @themundaneweirdo i hope you enjoy because i sure enjoyed giving myself a heart attack thinking about gwil whilst writing this. i'm sorry it's a bit short, but i hope it's good nonetheless
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS (even the screaming ones) ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED💓💓

Ben hated his observational skills,

For context; he never used to notice all the little things about Gwil, but now, after all this time, he was starting to really appreciate them…like, _really_ appreciate them, and it made his life absolute hell.

An example of this is Gwilym’s chest hair, _fucking chest hair-_ perhaps the last thing Ben ever expected to find attractive, was now something that left him completely breathless. As a man that didn’t really have any, to see it in such abundance on his fiance was just incredible, and it aroused him to no end, especially when the older man decided to stroll throughout the house without a shirt, broad shoulders, thick chest and toned stomach out in all their manly, mouth-wateringly tempting glory. Usually these were the only times that Ben found it appropriate to tackle Gwil.

And the beard, _oh the beard,_ Ben had long known it as a weapon, especially when it scratched his neck and chest to all hell- but until he experienced that scratchy abrasiveness against his inner thighs and arse, he never realised it was _that fucking good_. Honestly, he swore that half the time it wasn’t even Gwil’s mouth around him that brought him to his peak, it was the drag and sting of his stubbled cheeks.

Ben bit his lip, pressing a hand over his face, Gwil was in the shower at the moment, but Ben could still feel his beard against him, dragging over the soft, delicate skin of his thighs, his skin ridged with tingles and his back racked with shivers. He could feel his cheeks heat at the thought, and he had to swallow a thick lump in his throat, Gwil had him well and truly whipped, and if Ben was honest, he would probably commit murder just to be able to feel that stubble against him, see those strong, ridiculously broad shoulders strain as he holds himself up. Fuck.

He’s broken out of his reverie by the sound of the water stopping, and he rushes to hide his likely obvious arousal under the covers. He knows when Gwil steps out he’s going to be faced with a dripping, slick chest, and inches upon inches of heat reddened, begging-to-be-licked flesh, and he wishes for a moment that he was blind to all of Gwils little perfections.

Then there he is, striding into the bedroom, towel clinging to his hips for dear life as he went, and Ben for a moment forgets how to breath. All he can see is thick shoulders, a dark smatter where the hair on his chest sticks wetly to his skin, and a few tempting droplets sliding down the curves of his pecs, dripping down to run along the toned panes of his stomach, before disappearing underneath the towel. Ben wants to lick them all off one by one.  Wants to feel the muscles shudder under his tongue, wants to hear the shaky exhale from Gwil above him.

Ben feels his cheeks heat even more, and then he’s muffling a moan into his hand, begging, pleading that Gwil hadn’t noticed, who knows how Gwil would use the knowledge that everything he does turns Ben on immensely. The blond lets a hand slide down his front until he can close his fingers over the tent in his boxers, eyes still glued to where Gwil is rifling through his drawers for something comfortable to sleep in. His towel is still acting as the strongest force known to man, and Ben suddenly has the intense desire to lick into the dimples on the brunet’s lower back, and up along the jutting line of his backbone. Biting his lip, the blond squeezes his hand, barely able to hold back a gasp, eyes fluttering a moment but remaining locked onto Gwil.

Then the towel is dropping, and Ben has to squeeze his eyes shut a moment, his ears filled with the sound of shuffling clothes, he wonders if Gwil has noticed the blonds tenseness yet. When he opens his eyes, the answer is very clear, the brunet smirking to himself as he pulls on a pair of sweats, though he doesn’t say anything, Ben notices he takes a ridiculous amount of time to stop fiddling with the garment. Ben swears he almost blacks out when he watches the older mans hand cup his crotch for a moment, the outline blaringly obvious as he adjusts himself, and Ben lets his own hand tighten, dragging a long sigh from his lips. It’s a strange tension between them, but neither of them stop, Gwil slowly dragging his hand up over his stomach, fingers raking through the slick hair over his pecs and chest before he pushed his hair back out of his eyes.

Ben can’t help the involuntary little sighs and moans that slip from between his teeth, he can’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed as he gets himself off in front of his partner. Not even as Gwil crosses the room, flinging the cover off the blond and moving to kneel over him, knees bracketing Bens legs. Green eyes stare into blue and for a moment the only sounds in the room are Ben’s heavy, panting breaths, Gwil just watching, enjoying seeing the other undo himself to just the sight of him.

Then Gwil’s leaning down, and there’s a harsh drag against his neck, and soft lips brushing his skin, “you can’t help yourself, can you? Can’t control where your pretty little eyes go, can’t control your needy cock. Come on, finish yourself off, do it, love” he breathes, teeth grazing the pulse point under Ben’s skin, and that’s all it takes for the blond to come undone. Falling ridged against the bed, lips parted in a groan as his back arches, hand stuttering as he covers his fingers and boxers in spend.

“You’re-you’re evil, you should be illegal” Ben gasps, running his clean hand up through his hair, his limbs filled with lead, Gwil chuckling into his skin before reaching for some tissues, mopping up the mess as Ben tries to process what the fuck they just did.

“Is this your way of asking to handcuff me to the bed? Do a little police roleplay- naughty naughty” he hums, and Ben doesn’t even have the strength to tell him to fuck off.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
